¿Qué te parece si compartimos a Tai?
by Philipa Aleshre
Summary: Dos amigas enamoradas del mismo chico. ¿Qué pasa si deciden compartirlo?
1. Default Chapter

Notas Iniciales: _Bien, otro fic real... Me ocurrio a mi... algunas cosas CASi, pero bueno, ¡Aquí les va!_

_*Dedicaciones: A mis amigas de la escuela (:P)... Ellas me inspiraron a hacer esto, y también mi ********* ***** ^^ (si alguien de ff.net se llama así y les gusta este fic, pues lamento decirles que no va dedicado a ustedes U.U)._

****

**_Nuevas Notas de la Autora: _**

**_HOLA DE NUEVO! ^^ Bien, emm... yo ya andaba escribiendo el otro capítulo del fic, pero noté que necesitaba MUCHO arreglo ^^UUU. _**

**_Sigue iendo dedicado a mis amigas (esas locas que no tienen remedio), pero, ya no va a mi "amigo" nombrado allá arriba ¬¬UUU. Ya muchas cosas han cambiado: ahora me cae mal, y ahora mis amigas creen que Digimon es muy bueno y no es toda esa pendejada diabólica que creían ^^UUUU (¬¬U)._**

**_Pero bueno... el caso es que estoy aquí para tratar de renovar un capítulo de una estúpida historia que pudo haber sido buena pero talvez por que es MÍA no lo es tanto T____T (Dios... ¡soy patética! ;________________________;)._**

**_Bien... ¡aquí va! ^^U._**

***Empezado a renovar el Sábado 18 de Octubre del 2003 a las 8:29 PM***__

----

Título: **"¿Qué te parece si compartimos a Tai?"**

Capítulo: 

----

Otro día en la ciudad Odaiba. Un cielo lleno de pequeñas nubes transparentes que tapan poco el Sol, pero que no opacan su luz. Estas nubes son las que a los pequeños niños les encanta verles formas de animales, o de guerreros, o de cosas increíbles... y también cosas tan normales como las que uno puede ver a diario, pero que es magnífico verlas, ya que la belleza del mundo, está formada por detalles...

Pero, he salido del tema de esto. A lo que íbamos desde el inicio era a un par de chico aburridos. Eran los únicos en el parque que pensaban muchas cosas y no admiraban todo el paisaje que tenían frente a ellos.

— Oh, Yamato... — habló uno, interrumpiendo el silencio.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Es que... — hizo una pausa el primero —¿Qué se siente ser perseguido por tantas chicas?

Yamato se extrañó, no entendía el por qué de esa estúpida pregunta.

— ¿Qué? — el rubio hizo notar lo extrañado que estaba en su tono de voz.

— ¡Sí! Quiero decir... tú puedes salir con la chica que más te plazca ¡Le gustas a todas! — bajó su rostro — Y yo...

— Oh, Taichi, ¡por favor! No me vengas con idioteces.

— Pero... — giró su rostro.

— No es tan bueno como crees — dijo Ishida con una mirada entre pícara y segura.

— ¿No? — preguntó Taichi.

— ¡No! — sonrió él — Es, pues... — adoptó un gesto pensativo, luego regresó la mirada con su amigo — Es, sencillamente, problemático.

Taichi no dijo nada, ni Yamato, y en ese instante, se escuchó un leve movimiento de piernas a lo lejos.

— ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó Yagami.

— No lo sé — sinceró Matt.

Permanecieron callados más tiempo, hasta que, a lo lejos, de logró ver a muchas personas siguiendo a alguien. Todas traían letreros y fotografías y corrían desesperadamente.

— ¿Una marcha? ¡Vaya! Creía que se hacían en la calle... ¿por qué se estará haciendo en...?

— Eso NO es una marcha. — susurró — Eso es...

Silencio.

— ¿Qué es eso Yamato?

El nombrado sólo hizo un gesto de pánico y gritó.

— ¡ES MI PEOR PESADILLA! —luego salió corriendo, dejando a Tai muy extrañado, pero luego, a su lado, pasaron todas aquellas personas que había visto a lo lejos, encabezadas por Jun y gritando cosas como _"¡¡¡¡Yamato!!!! ¡Por favor! ¡NO TE VAYAS!"_. O luego algunas locas empezaban a _"pelearse"_ por él. Nunca había entendido Tai estos comportamientos extraños, pero... estaba seguro de que le gustaría que chicas se disputaran por poder estar con él.

Se mantuvo un momento callado, luego, gritó, cuando ya todas las chicas que perseguían a Yamato se habían alejado.

—¡¡¡¡QUISIERA AUNQUE SEA GUSTARLE A UNA CHICA!!!! — luego, susurró — Ese Matt es un suertudo — y se fue caminando mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Un rato después de que Taichi se marchara, lejos, pero muy lejos de donde él se encontraba, unas chicas estaban charlando agradablemente echadas en el pasto y admirando el cielo.

— ¿Ves esa? — dijo una alzando su brazo señalando una nube.

— Ajá. ¿Qué tiene?

— Tiene cierto parecido con Tai... ¿no lo crees? — luego sonrió.

— Vamos, Sora — se levantó la otra del suelo apoyándose nada más sobre sus codos.

— ¿Qué? — sonrió la pelirroja.

— Oh... ¡se supone que soy YO la traumada con Tai!

— Bueno, bueno... ¿qué diferencia hay entre tú y yo?

— ¿Que a mi me gusta desde 2° grado?

— ¡Bueno! A mi desde hace unas semanas ¿y qué?

— Que...

— Mimi exagerada — rió un poco Sora — Mira, era imposible que nunca me gustara Tai. Quiero decir ¡siempre estamos juntos! Es mi mejor amigo.

— Sí... siempre estás con él ¡Diablos! En eso me tienes ventaja.

— Bueno, pero... 

— ¿Pero qué?

— No importa mucho que nos guste a ambas, ¿verdad?

— Pues... talvez.

—...

— Es que... ¿y si nos peleamos con por eso?

— ¿Lo crees? — Sora giró de nuevo su vista hacia el cielo — Yo no lo creo — luego movió su brazo rápidamente moviendo los codos de Tachikawa para que cayera y golpeara ligeramente su cabeza.

— ¡Hey! ¡Ouch!

Pero Takenouchi no hizo caso. Ella simplemente comenzó a reír como loca desquiciada, burlándose de la pequeña broma que acababa de hacerle a su amiga.

— Tonta... — rió la de ojos mielosos.

----

Continuara... ----

_----_

_Notas de la Autora: Bueno, espero que les haya gustado; es algo que se me ocurrió un día después del sábado (Domingo, ¡claro!), ya que tuve una fiesta y unas amigas me contaron de aquello... ^^._

_Y antes de seguir con todo eso: ¡Ya formo parte de la Operación:*Novatos*! ^^¡Ayudaré en lo que pueda, Vanessa! ;)_

_Pobre Yamato... ¡Es perseguido por un millón de chicas! Y Tai deseando que aunque sea le guste a una chica... ¡Qué cosa!... Nosotros, las personas, siempre le encontramos algo malo a todo._

_Bien, espero poder continuar con este fic, si recibo R/R's que digan que gusto, pues sigo con el fic._

_Para tomatazos, aclaraciones sobre el fic, comentarios, criticas buenas y malas, consejos o por que simplemente quieren mandarle un e—mail a una tonta aqui estan mis mails: annavi_sunlight@hotmail.com, chica_esperanzada@hotmail.com, chiquita_smile2001@yahoo.com.mx, hola_tontera@hotmail.com, ivachan65@hotmail.com, sora_ishida2002@yahoo.com.mx o maguires_girl@hotmail.com (los mails también los pueden agregar a su Messenger, excepto los de Yahoo!)_

_*Mis amigas no fueron avisadas de este fic, pero nunca se fijarían en esta página... ellas hasta piensan que "Digimon" es DIAB"LICO. Pero estarían totalmente de acuerdo con los personajes que escogí para ellas ^^.*_

**_Nuevas Notas de la Autora: _**

**_Bien... ¿les pareció que esta un poco más arreglado? No soy una genial escritora, nada más soy alguien común y corriente que se esmera un poco para mejorar (aunque no mucho T_____T), aunque creo que esto no me ha quedado del todo bien T____T. Ahora espero que mi computadora al guardar los cambios no se trabe o haga algo parecido T_________T._**

**_Bueno, espero les haya gustado, ya está el otro capítulo, como se habrán dado cuenta ^^, así que talvez puedan echarle un vistazo ^^._**

**_Je, creo que eso fue todo, arriba les deje mis correos (los que ya no sirven muchos XDDDDDDDD) y les pido que dejen R/R. O aunque sea en el otro capítulo._**

**_¡Adiós! ¡Sigan leyendo! ¡¡¡POR FAVOR!!! T___T_**

**_(Ah, me hackearon el de ivachan65... pero pueden mandarme mails a chada_pelusa@hotmail.com o grint_girl@hotmail.com, también a sheepy_creepy_wippie@hotmail.com ^^UUU)._**

****

**_*_****Terminado de renovar el Domingo 19 de Octubre del 2003 a las 11:46 PM***

***Terminado de checar el Sábado 25 de Octubre del 2003 a las 11:50 PM***__


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notas de la Autora:******

_Bien, bien... no creo tener algo que decir, bueno namás que me hubiera gustado mucho dedicarle este capítulo a Hyukkan—chan, ¡peeeero! él hubiera querido algo más Taiora ^^UUU así que mejor ¡va pa' Hide! ^^ =P___

_Disclaimer: Ni Digimon ni nada de esas cosas me pertenece (ya quisiera T____T), es todo de Bandai o de Toei (ni idea de que pedo con estos locos ^^UUU) y del señor Akiyoshi Hongo (otro loco más ^^UUU (pero gracias a sus locura yo toy por acá feliz =D)).___

_Ahora ¡LEAN! ___

***Empezado a escribir el Sábado 27 de Marzo del 2004 a las 7:54 PM***

----

Título: **"'¿Qué te parece si compartimos a Tai?'".******

Capítulo: _(Sin nombre)___

_----_****

La chica se asomó por la ventana, tan sólo logró ver pasar nubes blancas que parecían algodones. Se recargó en la ventana con los ojos cerrados recordando que de niña siempre soñó con lograr dormir ahí; también que los ángeles daban vueltas por las nubes bailando y que le decían que si querría acompañarles en su alegre danza, que ella sólo asentía con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y empezaba a bailar con una niña-ángel mientras otro(a) tocaba el arpa de una forma muy suave. Esos tiempos... también recordó que Tai alguna vez fue su mejor amigo. Demasiado tiempo atrás, ambos eran muy pequeños; recordó que él adoraba verla a los ojos y enredar un dedo suyo en los cabellos castaños de la chica.

_— Un día de estos, un dedo tuyo quedará atrapado ahí — río ella sin verle.___

_— ¡Pues como no! Nunca te lo peinas — el pequeño de cabellos rebeldes lanzó una pequeña carcajada._

Sí, era cierto. Ella, la chica que siempre le gusta verse bien y todo siempre andaba despeinada y sin importarle su apariencia. Las cosas cambiaron mucho

_— ¡Si sigues diciendo eso te dejaré de hablar por toda mi vida! — dijo, haciéndose la enfadada, aunque eso le traía sin cuidado.___

_— ¡Bien, bien! Ya... lo siento — le dedicó una sonrisa a la que ella contestó con otra igual. Él luego la abrazó muy fuerte, como si fuera la última vez que lo haría así, como si se la fueran a arrebatar para siempre... tenía mucha razón.___

Unos días después, los padres de la niña decidieron irse a otra ciudad. Bueno, en realidad ya lo tenían pensado, pero nunca le dijeron a Mimi, creyeron que no era nececesario decirle, como ya mencioné, ella era muy pequeña.

_— Hoy nos vamos — murmuró tristemente la niña viendo hacia el suelo mientras se mecía lento en el columpio que acostumbraba sentarse.___

_Él se quedó callado, no sabía que decirle a su amiga.___

_— Te voy a extrañar mucho, ¿sabes? — giró su rostro por el que rodaban algunas lágrimas por las mejillas.___

_— ¿Lo harás? — preguntó dudando.___

_— ¡Claro que sí! — se paró de su lugar — Espero que tú también lo hagas. — lo vio a los ojos... desde pequeña le gustaron sus ojos cafés. Oscuros, pero parecía que brillaran de la alegría que irradiaba ese niño.___

**_— ¡Hija! ¡Debemos irnos ya!_**_ — una voz se escuchó a lo lejos.___

_La chica bajó el rostro.___

_— Bien... es hora de irme. Espero volver a verte... algún día...___

_— Sí... algún día.___

_La chica empezó a alejarse lentamente, arrastrando los pies... con pesadumbre. Sintió que alguien se colocaba detrás de ella.___

_—Espera... — la sujeto del brazo y ella se volteó.___

_— ¿Qué pasa?___

_El pequeño niño le dio un beso en la mejilla y ella se ruborizó mucho.___

_— Para que no olvides que te quiero — sonrió, luego se acercó a ella al ver que estaba paralizada — ¡Vamos, tus padres te esperan!___

_La pequeña caminaba muy lento de nuevo, pero ahora lo hacía como si no tuviera control propio de sus piernas.___

_— ¡Adiós, Mimi! ¡Espero volver a verte pronto! — la chica se giró y vio como su amigo agitaba su mano por los aires en señal de despedida mientras los últimos rayos del Sol pegaban en su espalda. Sonrió. Nunca olvidaría esta escena.___

_— ¡Adiós, Tai! — gritó mientras subía al carro.___

********

_Pasaron unos años, Mimi vivió en otra ciudad. Hizo muchas amistades y empezó a preocuparse un poco más por su apariencia física, todo estaba bien... aunque aún extrañaba mucho a su amigo Tai. A veces pasaba las tardes vagando por los parques en las tardes mientras el Sol está en todo su esplendor recordando como su pequeño amigo se despedía de ella, se preguntaba qué había sido de él.___

_Sus padres decidieron mudarse de nuevo, ellos tenían una loca manía por cambiarse mucho de hogar... nunca entendió eso la niña Tachikawa, pero pues ella tendría que ir a donde fuera que sus padres decidieran ir. Esta vez sí le dijeron de esto, y Mimi se puso muy contenta de regresar a su antiguo hogar. Llegaron un Domingo por la tarde, donde todos los lugares estaban vacíos.___

_— Si quieres sal y diviértete por ahí — le dijo su madre.___

_— ¿En Domingo? — dio un suspiro, algo resignada — Bien, qué más da. — se colocó unos lentes de color azul que hacían juego con su ropa del mismo tono; tomó unos zapatos celestes y se dirigió afuera.___

_Fue a caminar por ahí, como su madre le dijo. No sabía dónde ir, así que sólo siguió sus pies, que la guiaron casi por instinto a aquel parque en el que ella acostumbraba estar.___

_— **¿Qué? ¡Eso no es justo!**_**__**

_— **¡Claro que sí! ¡Eres un llorón!**_**__**

_Esas voces eran de un chico y una chica que estaban en el parque, Tachikawa volteó el rostro y vio a una niña pelirroja de cabello hasta los hombros, y estaba ayudando a levantarse a un chico, el que Mimi reconoció al instante...___

_— ¿T—Tai? — dijo en un tono audible para los oídos de aquellas dos personas. Ambos voltearon.___

_— Ho—hola, Mimi... — dijo él, acercándose; se vieron unos segundos. No podían creer que de nuevo estuvieran así.___

_— Es extraño verte después de estos años.___

_— Dímelo a mí... — él hizo una pausa — ¡Pero mírate! Aún eres más alta que yo. — ella lo observó.___

_— Mmm... ¡cierto! ¡Ja! — rió. Mimi lanzó una mirada sobre el hombro del chico, y vio a la chica pelirroja. — Emmmm... hola — dijo la castaña alzando su mano saludándola.___

_— Hola... — respondió tímidamente la chica___

_— A ver... las presentaré — se dirigió hacia Mimi — Ella es Mimi Tachikawa — luego hacia la pelirroja — Ella es Sora Takenouchi.___

_— Un placer — dijeron al unísono ambas mientras sonreían. Extendieron sus brazos para saludarse.___

_— Bueno... ahora ya se conocen — sonrió él — ¡Ahora ya podemos jugar! ___

Pasaron la tarde jugando. Hacia mucho tiempo que ella no se divertía con su amigo así... en serio extrañaba todo eso.

No sólo pasó esa tarde ni un día o dos, sino un mes, los tres eran ya muy buenos amigos, y ya entraban en la escuela segundo de primaria.

_— ¡Vaya! ¿Ya segundo? Todo pasa taaan rápido.___

_— Sí... apenas ayer estábamos en jardín de niños y ya vamos a segundo de primaria.___

_— Vaya que sí va rápido todo esto...___

_Entraron al día siguiente a su escuela, todo era casi igual que en primero, sólo que ahora sí entraban a las 7:00 AM todos los días, tenían más tareas... cosas que para otros grados más altos eran simples, pero ellos apenas iban a empezar por eso. Poco a poco se fueron acostumbrando.___

_— Dios... mi mochila sí que está pesada.___

_— Te ayudo si quieres... la mía no lo está tanto — tomó la mochila de la chica de cabellos castaños y se la colgó.___

_— Oh... gracias.___

_— Je. No es nada — volteó a ver el reloj — Vamos rápido, antes de que se nos haga tarde. Toca con la maestra alemana de pintura... esa que da miedo.___

_Mimi le dirigió una mirada de espanto y ambos salieron corriendo.___

_El tiempo seguía transcurriendo, y casi se acababa el 2° grado. La Tachikawa empezaba a sentir más que una amistad por su mejor amigo, pero ahora estaba en tantas clases en las tardes a las que le había inscrito su madre que ya no podía siquiera verlos.___

_— Mimi, te extrañamos Sora y yo ayer en la heladería... no es lo mismo sin ti.___

_— Oh, gracias — Mimi se sonrojó levemente — Es que estoy en tantas cosas...___

_— ¿Y no puedes salir de ninguna de ellas?___

_— No... mi madre está obstinada con que debo seguir yendo a todas esas cosas.___

_— Oh... Bueno, — habló cabizbajo — entonces creo que te veré hasta mañana. — hizo una pausa — Adiós.___

_— Sí... adiós. — Luego se marchó directamente a su casa. Sí, claro que le encantaba el ballet, y no lo dejaría por nada, tampoco las clases de Inglés o las de piano, mucho menos violín; pero tal vez árabe sí... fue su madre la que quiso que ella estuviera ahí y no ella, y su amigo Taichi tenía razón ¡ella es apenas una niña! Pero aunque dijera lo que dijera, su madre nunca cambiaría de parecer.___

_Mimi ya no iba con sus amigos a todas partes, estaba muy ocupada con sus clases, donde consiguió más amigas y amigos, y Sora y Tai fueron reforzando más y más su amistad con el paso de los días. Al final, acabaron casi separados, ya que cuando tenían tiempo libre, Mimi ya había hecho compromisos con sus otros amigos. Y así fue en 2° y en 3° y en 4° y en 5°... en 6° sus padres quisieron ir a Estados Unidos ya que al Señor Tachikawa le habían ofrecido un buen puesto allá.___

_— ¿De nuevo te vas? — preguntó Tai a su amiga Mimi.___

_— Síp, otra vez...___

_— Mmmm... mala suerte. Ya no lograste conocer bien a nuestro nuevo amigo, Yamato Ishida, ha vivido siempre aquí y hasta ahora Sora y yo notamos que existía.___

_— Je... es que ustedes están tan metidos en su mundo.___

_— Eso siempre me lo dicen — Taichi vio hacia el cielo — Mañana estarás por allá, a lo alto ¿no? — respondió ella afirmativamente — Te extrañaré mucho...___

_— Todo será casi igual, — habló ella viendo hacia el piso — casi ya no me ves... y ahora no estarás preocupándote por que estemos los tres juntos — alzó la mirada — No olvides decirle a Sora que también la extrañaré. — Tai suspiró algo resignado. Después Mimi se marchó cabizbaja.___

_Con el tiempo, la chica se acostumbró a vivir en Estados Unidos, aunque no fue por mucho tiempo, tan sólo unos años, regreso a Japón para hacer el 8° grado.___

_— ¿De nuevo aquí? — bromeó Sora.___

_— Sí — Tachikawa sonrió de una extraña forma — ¡Mis padres siempre acaban regresando!___

_— Mmmmm... — Sora puso una mirada pensativa.___

_— ¿Qué? — Mimi vio la extraña mirada de su amiga.___

_— Me preguntaba... ¿te sigue gustando Tai? — Sora habló. Mimi bajó la cabeza para que la pelirroja no notara lo sonrojada que estaba.___

_— Pues... tal vez sí... un poco. Yo...___

_— ¡Ajá! Lo sabía — Sora chasqueó la lengua — Aunque estés lejos, no dejarás de pensar en Tai — Mimi suspiró. — ¡Pero ahora estás muy linda! No hay duda de que le gustes a Tai... — Mimi alzó el rostro con los ojos casi casi brillando.___

_— ¿Lo dices en serio? — dijo muy ilusionada.___

_— Pues... mmm... ahora que lo pienso... — hizo una pausa corta — a Taichi le gusta una chica de 10° grado.___

_— Maldita sea — giró la mirada al horizonte con una mueca de desagrado y con el puño levantado a la altura de su pecho.___

_— ¡Pero tal vez sí le gustes ahora! Estás muy linda y.... — Sora siguió tratando de subirle los ánimos a su amiga, y así pasaron la tarde, un tema desencadenaba otro, la pasaron hablando y hablando sobre cosas que en realidad son hasta algo inútiles, de esas cosas que las adolescentes normalmente hablan.___

_Al finalizar la tarde, ambas estaban muy contentas y riendo.___

_— Yo nunca pensé que él haría eso. — Rió Sora.___

_— ¡Vaya! Lo conozco de hace años... ¿quién lo hubiera imaginado?___

_— Sí...___

_Ambas se voltearon a ver, luego rieron otra vez.___

_— ¿Por qué nos reímos? — preguntó Mimi entre carcajadas.___

_— No lo sé — ambas se voltearon a ver y se callaron. Luego volvieron a reír demasiado.___

_Oh, sí, esa noche ninguna de ellas la olvidaría...___

Ya había pasado un año desde eso, Mimi estaba en 9° y Taichi y Sora y Yamato en 10°. Tachikawa se había empezado a llevar más con este último, era un chico agradable (y guapo (¡tenía que admitirlo!)) que tocaba en una banda, también era el vocalista; era muy buena ésta.

Mimi regresó a la realidad... sí, todo había sido muy bueno desde que regresó de Estados Unidos, y aunque extrañaba mucho a su amigo Michael, creía que era genial vivir de nuevo en Japón.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con las nubes de nuevo. Sonrió.

— _¡¡¡MIMI!!! ¡¡¡TELÉFONO!!! — _gritó su madre desde el piso de abajo. Mimi bajó corriendo las escaleras.

— ¿Si? ¿Quién habla? 

— _Emm... Mimi, soy Taichi — al escuchar la voz del chico hasta se quedó paralizada.___

— Oh... — recobró un poco el control de sí misma — ¿Qué pasa?

_— Sólo quería decirte que hoy a Sora se le ocurrió una loca idea de ir al cine, ya sabes, todos. — _rió un poco — _Ya sabes, esa pelirroja con sus ideas. Y me pidió que te dijera.___

_— _Pero ¿a cuál? ¿a qué hora? ¿en qué cine?

— _La película es una toda rara que ella escogió que siquiera entendí el nombre _— Mimi logró percibir que Taichi reía de sí mismo — _A las 6:00 en un cine que queda medio lejos de tu casa... — _se quedó callado un rato — _si quieres, yo te llevo. — _Al decir esto, Mimi se quedó paralizada.

_— _¿Me llevarías tú? — preguntó nerviosa.

— _¡Claro que sí! Yo paso por ti media hora antes _— Taichi sonrió. Luego se escucho por el teléfono la voz de una chica gritando que le era de vida o muerte la llamada que tendría que hacer — _Bien, ya me tengo que ir, mi hermana me está presionado... ya la conoces — "¡Hey! ¡Ya deja de molestarme! ¡APÚRATE! ¡¡¡Tengo que llamar!!!" — Je, ya la escuchaste _— rió — _Bien, ya me voy. Paso por ti en un rato. — _Luego colgó.

Mimi permaneció con el oído en el auricular con las últimas palabras que le había dicho él resonando en su cabeza.

— _Viene por mí... viene por mí... _— decía con la mirada perdida en el vacío y con el teléfono ya contra su pecho — _Viene... _¡¡¡VIENE POR MÍ!!! — gritó emocionada. Se puso a bailar por toda la sala de estar muy feliz. Su madre asomó el rostro por una pared y la observó muy extrañada; la chica se ruborizó completamente y dejó de moverse muy rápido, después tapó su cuerpo con los brazos y empezó a reir nerviosamente, la señora Tachikawa suspiró poniendo los ojos en blanco y luego se marchó. Mimi permaneció un rato así y después pensó que sería mejor arreglarse. Subió a su habitación lo más rápido que pudo.

— Bien, bien... — pensó en voz alta mientras abría la puerta de su armario — ¿qué me pondré?

Estaba lleno de cosas: ropa, zapatos, sombreros, bolsas y también tenía cepillos y cosas para el cabello sobre unos como cajones que tenía... todas estas cosas a montones.

La chica Tachikawa inspeccionó todo el guardarropa. Vestidos, faldas, cachuchas, gorros, sandalias, pantalones, blusas, tenis, calcetas... todo eso se veía que volaba de un extremo de la habitación hacia el otro. Cuando el cuarto estuvo lleno, Mimi gritó entre lloriqueos y algo desesperada.

— ¡No tengo nada que ponerme! — lloraba mientras tenía en las manos una blusa negra y una falda de puntitos amarrillos y negra. Siguió buscando entre todo eso. — Maldita sea... — murmuró — siempre me pasa esto — se hundió en la ropa hasta el cuello y gritó — ¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! — con los ojos cerrados y el rostro dirigido hacia el techo. Salió de aquel atascadero y decidió que mejor guardaba todo de nuevo en su lugar, empezó a hacerlo... tardó muuuuucho tiempo. — ¡Bien! — exclamó triunfante — está todo limpio de nuevo — sonrió — pero... — hizo una pausa — ¡aún no se qué voy a llevar! — abrió de nuevo el closet. — Pues ya que — tomó una falda rosa pastel de una tela muy suave y una blusa negra, luego unas sandalias de un rosa muy parecido al de la falda, se vistió y estuvo satisfecha consigo misma; luego se maquilló muy natural y con cuidado de no mancharse la ropa. Se vio al espejo — Oh, sí — habló — estiy muuuuy bien — sonrió de nuevo. Aún tenía un poco de tiempo, decidió bajar y ver TV. 

Prendió el televisor, trató de buscar algún canal con buena programación, pero no lo encontró, luego escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta como si fueran a matarle allí fuera o algo parecido. La ahora castaña se apresuró.

— ¿Si? ¿Quién es? — dijo. Nadie contestó. Volvió a preguntar pero tampoco hablaron. Decidió a abrir la puerta.

— ¡¡¡HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! — gritó un chico de cabellos alborotados entrando a saltos dentro del lugar, Mimi le miró con un rostro que demostraba que creía que eso era muy estúpido.

— ¿Por qué no me decías que eras tú? — preguntó.

— Porque quería darle una sorpresa a mi amiga Mimi — sonrió alegremente. Esas sonrisas en Tai eran geniales.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco.

— Si, lo que digas — hizo un gesto con la mano — bien, ¿por qué viniste tan temprano?

— Te dije que el cine estaba lejos, y que pasaría por ti. Bien, ya estoy aquí, como lo observas, y pienso que debemos irnos — le sonrió de nuevo, pero esa sonrisa era distinta a la de antes.

— Está bien, ya vamonos... — Mimi abrió la puerta, y salió antes que ella, luego bajaron las escaleras del edificio y Mimi observó un carro; estaba bien, pero tampoco era la gran cosa.

— Ahí — señaló Taichi con la mano. Mimi giró su rostro para preguntarle algo, pero él pareció haberle leído el pensamiento — me lo prestó un amigo por unos días.

— Oh... — se paró frente a la puerta del auto mientras veía como Taichi subía a la parte del conductor.

— ¿Qué? ¿No te vas a subir? — le preguntó. Ella enfureció.

— ¿No me vas a abrir? Los caballeros siempre hacen eso con las damas.

— Mmmm... — giró el rostro a todas partes — ¿a quién debería abrirle la puerta? no veo a ninguna dama por aquí. — Mimi hasta enrojeció y muy enojada, abrió la puerta y subió al carro. Se sentó cruzada de brazos mientas veía los interiores del carro. Pasaron un rato callados entre sí, sólo se escuchaba a Tai cantar la música del pequeño estereo.

— ¿Qué es eso? — dijo Mimi al escuchar una música muy rara.

— ¡¿Que qué es eso?! — Taichi la volteó a ver — ¡Simplemente uno de los mejores grupos que existen! — luego siguió tarareando. — ¡_"Cause my self esteem it's been low, go ahead and count it's been lower than low... __I know the feeling of steeling a life from it under me..."_! — tomó aire y luego se soltó de nuevo a cantar — ¡_"'Cause I wanna learn how you save yourself for someone who loves you for you and loves me for me so many times we just give it away..."_! — siguió cantando la de Save Yourself the Rosewell. Mimi estaba aburrida, ese tipo de música casi no le agradaba, después de esa canción era algo de Nicklewack (bueno, eso entendió Mimi) y Fueil y otras bandas raras.

Taichi vio que Mimi estaba muy aburrida.

— Hey, ¿no traes por de los discos que te presta Sora? — preguntó ella.

— Pues este es de ella.

— ¿Sí? — hizo una pausa — ¿Pero no tienes uno de ella que es morado?

— Ah, ese, sí, está ahí — señaló una bolsa llena de discos que decían "Sora". Encontró el que ella estaba buscando.

— ¡Aquí está! — dijo Mimi alzándolo. Luego lo puso y buscó una canción desesperadamente, llegó a la canción y empezó a tararear — _"... __Won't you save me? Savin's what I need. I just wanna be by your side...".___

— ¿Y qué es eso? — preguntó Taichi.

— ¡Pues es Hanson! — dijo ella viéndole — Le dije a Sora qué canciones poner en ese CD y puso esa, una de mis favoritas.

— ¡Ah, pues sí! — hizo una pausa — Bien, ya llegamos — paró el carro y Mimi volteó el rostro y vio a todos ahí. Se bajó ya que no esperaba que el Yagami le abriera la puerta.

— ¡Por fin! — dijo una chica de cabellos púrpuras viendo a Mimi — Pensamos que no iban a llegar.

— ¡Pues aquí estamos! — dijo Tai saliendo del coche.

— Sí, sí, sí... que bueno. Ahora compren sus boletos, la película ya va a empezar — la pelirroja que acababa de decir esto les indicó con la mano donde comprarlos, bueno, a Mimi, ya que ella andaba medio perdida porque nunca había visto ese cine. Compraron los boletos y entraron a la película.

Pasaron las dos horas que duraba el filme y salieron todos; se supone que la película era algo cómico, pero Mimi se había aburrido mucho.

— Ya no saben hacer comedia en las películas. Ahora piensan que sólo con golpearse y actuar como idiotas o retresados mentales basta. Son unos idiotas — le dijo Mimi a Sora.

— Entonces no te gustó la película — Sora rió — Bueno, a mi me agrado. Ese loco maníaco me mataba de la risa.

— Sí, lo notaba — volteó a ver a todas las personas que salían de la sala con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja — Creo que yo fui la única que no se reía.

— Sí, todos estaban muriendo a carcajadas. — lanzó un suspiro — Mimi, te has vuelto más seria.

— ¿Qué? — se señaló con el dedo — ¿Yo? — Sora asintió, luego Mimi suspiró.

— Je, ¡o tal vez ni le prestabas atención a la película por andar viendo a Taichi! — bromeó la chica de piel apiñonada, a lo que la Tachikawa se sonrojó y bajó el rostro.

— ¡Qué cosas dices! ¿Yo? No, no, no... como crees...

— ¡Ajá! Lo sabía — volvió a reir.

— Bueno, tal vez me quedaba embobada con el unos ratos de la película — dijo ella mientras alzaba el rostro y ponía los ojos en blanco — ¡Pero también vi la película y era muy mala!

— Sí, ajá, lo que digas — bufó.

— ¡Argh! ¡Ya! — decía tratando de pensar en algo que haría enfadar a su amiga.

— _¡Hey, Kari, ya vámonos! _— gritó un chico.

_— ¡Sí, ya voy! _— contestó con otro grito una chica.

— Ya se va Taichi.

— Maldita sea, tengo que pedirle que me lleve. 

— Mmmm... — hizo una pausa la chica más alta — ahora que lo pienso, ¡yo también! — ambas fueron corriendo hacia Tai.

— ¡TAI! — gritaron al unísono — ¿Podrías llevarme a mi casa? — dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

— Oh... bueno, bueno — se hizo a un lado — Suban.

Ambas peleaban por el asiento del copiloto, Tai vio esa escena con un gesto que demostraba que estaba muy extrañado, habló:

— Hey, em... mi hermana va a adelante, ¿saben? —hizo una pausa — También llevamos a Yolei, así que no se pongan tan "cómodas". — las chicas se sonrojaron y se subieron a la parte trasera del auto. Pasaron un rato calladas sin algo "interesante" que decir.

— Sora... — habló la castaña de ojos miel — Esto de que a ambas nos guste Tai es algo confuso, además de raro.

— Ya lo sé, chica Tachikawa, pero... ¿qué le vamos a hacer? No podemos compartirlo... no podría salir con ambas ni nada de esas cosas, eso estaría mal.

— Pues, sí, lo sé, pero... — lanzó un suspiro buscando algo qué decir — Rayos, quisiera que se decidiera de una vez.

— ¡Ni siquiera se ha puesto a pensar en eso, Mimi! No tiene idea de que las dos tenemos sentimientos hacia él.

— Pues, yo no sé tú, pero... — volteó a verla — ¡tenemos que hacer algo para que escoga a una de nosotras dos!

— Rayos, Mimi, ni siquiera sabes si estaría interesado en nosotras... ¿cómo diablos harás algo así?

— No lo sé... tal vez debamos hacer cosas como, ¡como una competencia! para ver quien se queda con Taichi. — Sora le miró con un gesto negativo en el rostro.

— Mimi, Mimi, Mimi... ¡no debemos hacer eso! Él decidirá ¡solo! — pausa corta — Se ve que no tenías de nada que hablar — esbozó una sonrisa que parecía de burla.

— ¡Bueno! No me gusta el silencio y es de lo único que tengo en mente estos días.

— Siempre has tenido en mente a Tai.

— ¡Pero ahora también te gusta a ti!

— Sí, él me gusta mucho... demasiado para mi gusto. Pero ¿qué puedo hacer? No voy a estar todo el día rompiendome la cabeza — la señalo, luego bajó el brazo — pensando una forma de cómo estar con él o que quiera estar conmigo o cosas así. Él hará lo que quiera y yo lo aceptaré. Tendré que resignarme.

— Oh, Sora...

— Bien, ya, ya; a propósito ¿dónde está ese chico?

— Mmm... — Mimi tomó un gesto pensativo — Ni idea.

— Bueeeno... creo que tendremos que esperar hasta que se digne a venir.

— Sí, ya lo creo.

Mientras ellas estaban ahí en el auto hablando y riendo, Taichi había ido con su hermana.

— ¡Niña! Ya vámonos. ¡Llegando a casa le hablas, no te volverás loca sino hablas con él por unos segundos!

— Es que es muy lindo y...

— Sí, sí, sí... — imitó la voz de la chica — _"Es muy lindo y tierno y dulce y agradable y guapo y valiente y caballeroso y muchas muchas cosas que TÚ nunca serás"_ ¡Ya me lo sé de memoria! Él es casi un clon mío, eso lo dicen todos — la chica se enfadó y le lanzó una mirada asesina, él sólo se burló — Y a propósito ¿dónde demonios está Yolei?

— Mmmm... creo que está con Ken.

— ¡Dios mío! ¡Chicas! Ustedes están locas...

— Oh, vamos. Deja a los torlolitos un rato más, luego vas a buscarla.

— ¡Que rayos! Sube al auto. Yo voy por ella — y se fue a por la chica de cabellos violetas.

Algo lejos de ahí, la chica que estaban buscando, estaba hablando con su novio.

— Bien, ¿qué era lo que querías decirme, Ken? — sonrió ella. El chico estaba algo nervioso.

— Es que... pasa algo... podría decirse que extraño. Yo, yo... — hizo una pausa — Dios, no sé cómo decirlo.

— Tranquilo, no me enfadaré ni nada de eso.

— Yo... creo que... que tú y... — tomó aire y cerró los ojos — Yo ya no te quiero. Ya no siento algo por ti. Creo que esto debería terminar.

La chica estuvo paralizada, luego, empezó a correr.

— ¡_Espera, Yolei!_ — gritó el chico de cabellos azules y ojos de igual color, pero ella no hizo caso y siguió corriendo.

¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿No se amaban? ¿No se suponía que debían durar más? Todos decían que eran hasta empalagosos, que la miel se derramaba por todas partes, que... que... que... ¡Decían tantas cosas! Pero no importa lo que los demás digan, sino lo que uno sienta, y Ken lo había expresado claramente. Yo no la amaba... eso resonaba en su cabeza.

_"Ya no te quiero". ___

_L_os pasos de Yolei resonaban en el suelo mientras las lágrimas de a chica rodaban por su rostro. 

_"Ya no siento algo por ti"._

Trató de secar algunas lágrimas pero era casi inútil... más y más brotaban de sus ojos.

_"Creo que esto debería terminar".___

En ese instante, chocó con alguien. Por andar viendo al piso no observaba su camino.

— Perdón — secó más lágrimas inútilmente — Lo siento — alzó la mirada y se encontró con un chico de cabellos alborotados.

— ¡Yolei! ¿Qué te pasa? — dijo preocupado.

— Yo—yo... — ¿debía decirle? Casi no tenían comunicación, pero necesitaba en ese momento alguien que la apoyara — Ken acabó conmigo — echó a llorar de nuevo con la mirada baja mientras se tapaba el rostro para esconder sus lágrimas del chico.

Y él... él la abrazó fuertemente.

— Vamos, vamos, Yolei. No llores por cosas sin sentido. ¿De qué hubiera servido seguir juntos si él no te quería? — recargó su cabeza sobre la de ella — además, no es el único chico que existe. Ya, ya — acarició sus cabellos.

El chico estuvo hablando un rato con Yolei sobre eso, sabía que la chica necesitaba apoyo en esos momentos... y él se lo brindó. Después de un rato, dejó de llorar.

— ¿Yolei?

— ¿Si? — dijo ya dejando de llorar.

— Por favor, no vuelvas a llorar por ningún tipo... no merecen tus lágrimas. Eres muy linda — sonrió mientras tomaba el rostro de la chica con sus manos y lo colocaba algo cerca del suyo — Y las lágrimas tapan eso. No llores más, por favor. 

— No lo haré, Tai — sonrió también. Se vieron a los ojos, sus miradas se perdieron en los ojos del otro que estaba frente a ellos.

— Bueno, tenemos que irnos — rompió ese como hechizo que se había formado — Hikari, Mimi y Sora están esperando — una mueca extraña fue la que hizo Tai causando que Miyako riera.

— Han de estar ya destruyendo el coche — Tai le lanzó una mirada de susto.

— ¡No! Ni lo digas — miró hacia el cielo, luego bajó la mirada y se encontró con una Inoue de cabellos morados ofreciéndole una bella sonrisa — Ya, hay que ir — tomó su mano y salió corriendo jalándola con él. 

— ¡Vaya! ¡Por fin! ¿Dónde estaban? — preguntó Hikari.

— Por ahí — respondió su hermano viendo que la pequeña Yagami había decidido ir en la parte trasera del auto — ¿Por qué no te sentaste adelante?

— Bueno, tenía ganas de hablar con Sora y Mimi... — las volteó a ver y luego regresó la mirada a su hermano — Aunque ni me hicieron caso, pero bueno — giró a ver el asiento de adelante — Ya que, tendrás que sentarte a lado de Tai, Yolei... ¡que horrible!

— Oh, je, je. Sí — se ruborizó. En ese instante, Tachikawa y Takenouchi deseaban ser la chica de cabellos púrpuras.

— Bien, veamos... — Taichi vio que Yolei iba a abrir ya la puerta, pero camino rápido hacia ella y él la abrió — Pase, señorita — hizo un tono de voz distinto; Hikari y Miyako rieron, las mayores se enfadaron. En especial Mimi ya que él no le había abierto la puerta y a ella sí. Yolei entró, luego lo mismo hizo el Yagami mayor. — Bueno, vámonos ya — giró el rostro hacia las chicas — la que me queda primero es Sora... de ahí Miyako y luego...

— Yo me quedaré en su casa a dormir — recordó la de anteojos.

— ¡Cierto! Lo olvidaba — le sonrió dulcemente — Bien, entonces primero Sora y de ahí Mimi — fijó la mirada al frente y puso el carro en marcha. 

Después de un rato, llegaron a casa de Sora.

— ¡Bien! ¡Aquí estamos, Sora!

— Emmm... supongo que adiós a todos — volteó a ver a Tai — ¿Me vas a acompañar, tipo? — señaló hacia arriba

— Je... ¡no! — rió — Ya eres grandecita, ya puedes tú sola subir las escaleras y todo eso — esbozó una sonrisa, ella le lanzó una mirada asesina — ¡Bueno! Ya te acompaño — bajó del auto y ambos cerraron la puerta al mismo tiempo, luego, antes de subir las escaleras, él le tomo la mano y empezó a decirle en un tono de burla que debía tener cuidado al subirlas. Ella le miró con odio pero aún así no soltó su mano, fue él quien lo hizo. Subieron rápido y él bajó rápido — Ya vámonos — dijo subiendo al carro. Manejó y llegaron a casa de Mimi — Bueno, a ver... — se bajó, dio la vuelta y esperó a que bajara del auto. La acompañó.

— Gracias por traerme — le sonrió de una forma hasta coqueta pero con un toque de dulzura.

— Sí... de nada — le sonrió — Yo creo que ya me voy — se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar.

— Espera, Tai... tengo algo que decirte.

— ¿Eh? — giró el rostro. Mimi se acercó a el chico.

— Yo. Hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte desde hace mucho tiempo — ¿por qué estaba tratando de decírselo ahora? ¿por qué aquel impulso? tal vez porque ya no aguantaba ver más su bellos ojos y contenerse al verle hablar... aquella forma de mover sus labios...

— ¿Qué es, Mimi?

— Lo que pasa es que... yo... desde hace mucho tiempo que... siento que... — se acercó a él casi sin quererlo, una extraña fuerza la jaló hacia el cuerpo del chico. Ambos quedaron muy cerca, tanto que Mimi sentía la cálida respiración de Tai sobre su rostro. Se acercaron más... y más... y más. Empezaron a cerrar sus ojos, cuando...

_— ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!!!!!!! _— estalló en risas Yolei mientras Hikari no dejaba de tocar el claxón. Taichi abrió los ojos y al ver a Mimi se sonrojó.

— Oh, bueno, yo... yo me voy ya — corrió rápido hacia las escaleras y las bajó. Mimi sólo se quedó paralizada. Si las chicas hubieran esperado unos minutos más ¡ella hubiera besado a Tai!

— Bueno, ya que... — suspiró la chica y entró silenciosamente a su hogar.

**CONTINUARA ———******

**Notas de la Autora:******

_Bien, em... ¿les gustó? Espero que sí ^^UUU Por fin lo logré... pensé que nunca lo haría ._.'___

_Bien, no lo checaré ya que ando vagando por páginas de Kurt Cobain y Nirvana (mi trauma de ahora) y estoy embobada, por algo este capítulo salió "pobre", me la pasé checando a Kurt, David y al otro wey ese ^^UUU (es algo de Kris, ¿no? Siempre olvido su nombre^^UUU). Bueno, pero eso no importa en esos momentos (aunque es lo único que tengo en mente (aunque también anda rondando por ahí la voz de un tipo loco _')). Je, yo mejor me voy ya ^^UUU___

_Para lo que quieran mandarme, que sea a chada_pelusa@hotmail.com ¡o! a grint_girl@hotmail.com ^^. ¡O ya sé! Mejor déjenme un R/R y se ahorran muchos problemas, ¿no lo creen? ^^.___

***Acabado de escribir el Martes 6 de Abril del 2004 a las 10:53***


End file.
